phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summer Belongs to You (song)
Wizard of Odd I live in the UK, and here (and I hear in latin america) the episode Wizard of Odd has already aired, so it's the seventh time we hear Isabella sing, but it has been changed to sixth, although it's still up there for City of Love, so is it the sixth or the seventh? :I don't know. If we go by production order, it would be the 7th one, but by broadcast order, it would be the 6th time. I would just leave it up to the experts to figure this out about where The Yellow Sidewalk would be at. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :What he said.CandaceFan 16:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Video Who put back the vid with the End Credits version and why? The credits just repeat the final verse, unlike Busted and AGLET, which were continued by the End Credits.CandaceFan 15:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) First attempt to kiss It says that in this song it was Jeremy's first attempt to kiss Candace when actually it was his second. In "Split Personality" it was his first. That episode was actually before "Summer Belongs To You". It's been taken care of, though Split Personality just aired a few weeks ago here. CandaceFan 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure "Split Personality" premiered before "Summer Belongs to You!"? Because I'm pretty sure of the opposite. Zeoj99 (talk) 03:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Video Hello,could somebody please remove the current video on the page with a better video? Thanks! 19:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I have replaced the video with one that has the correct aspect ratio and captions. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Musical Interest Hi everyone! : I'm a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb and I really liked every song they do in every episode(but I still do not know a lot of songs cause I can't watch it all the time).And of all the song, I liked Summer Belongs to You the most! I just wanted to ask someone here that is kind of expert in guitar 'cause I really wanted to play this song on my guitar. Can anyone please give me a link of the guitar chords of this song? Or e-mail it to me? I really wanted to play it badly. Please help me.Here's my E-mail: monique_babes_11@yahoo.com :::::::: Thank You Very Much Everyone! 11:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I know how to play guitar really well. I'll try to teach myself the song. I'll leave the tab and/or chords on your talk page because I don't e-mail (plus I wouldn't've (made-up word) put my e-mail on this, just sayin'). So I'll try. Livin' in a fun house 12:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I need a sig. For now, this is it. Kind of off topic, but thank you!!! I knew I wasn't the only one to think SBTY is the #1 Phineas and Ferb song. How did people pick EBWP over this in the Cliptastic Countdown? Not that EBWP is a bad song, just that it has no edge over SBTY. Unown Backround Singers In the first verse, thrird and fourth lines I heard different voices Candace was singing. Is this something to worry about or am I crazy? 184.13.134.180 :No. Her voice may had been from the Tawain version you were listening to. For there, it is by Olivia Olson, the voice of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok I knew it was something, but no one mentioned it. 184.13.134.180 Crediting other singers Stacy, Jenny, Django among other characters sing as chorus, should we add them to the categories? Troly (talk) 08:58, December 4, 2014 (UTC) One of the best! One of the best Phineas and Ferb songs! :) ~Ravenheart